


所谓有骨气

by clytie69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1869 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytie69/pseuds/clytie69
Summary: 分手戏码
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	所谓有骨气

cp：云雀恭弥×六道骸  
设定是20+的云雀和骸，不太成熟的两只。ooc

六道骸和云雀恭弥分手了。其实说起来引起争吵的也不是什么大事，更没有根本分歧。本来磕磕绊绊在一起好几年的两个人也不应该因为这种事情争吵。或许是当天两个人的心情都不算好，或许是一些憋在心里讲不出的愤懑情绪，抱怨被埋的太久太深，此时有了一个发泄口，两个人都尽情的挥泄着那些没说出口的不甘，心疼，抱怨，郁闷。  
云雀恭弥说六道骸浪荡成性，永远不着调。六道骸抱怨云雀恭弥自私自大，从来不考虑自己的想法。话越放越狠，云雀恭弥寒着一张俊脸，六道骸一脸讥诮笑容，甜甜蜜蜜的恋人转眼间针锋相对。终于在深谙杠精理论并且实践中运用娴熟的幻术师先生把他的恋人怼到无话可说，气的喘气声都变粗的时候，前风纪委员长，现任风纪财团总裁把自己不离身的武器丢了出去，正好砸中了幻术师的脑袋。幻术师先生再也维持不住笑容了，“呵呵，云雀恭弥，你说不过我就动用武力，果然是个暴君！以为这个家都是你说了算吗？”然后幻化出闪着寒光的三叉戟就冲上去和云雀恭弥打了起来。  
这一架打的前所未有的惊险刺激，两个人都没手下留情，往日里温馨的宅邸被毁的七零八落。日式的房屋屋顶被冲出了一个大洞，庭院里被骸亲手种下，云雀一直精心侍弄的樱花树也被打掉了半树枝叶，走廊和庭院的地都被冲出几个大坑，往昔安静的云宅庭院里火光冲天，武器的撞击声不绝于耳。已经是彭格列十代首领的沢田纲吉听到消息飞速赶往战斗现场，他到的时候，云守和雾守还在打。首领先生一个头两个大，以言纲状态直接冲进了两个人之间，制止了持续颇久的大战。  
头上的死气之火熄灭，看见云雀学长冷着一张脸，不知道在想什么，骸一脸危险的笑容，尽管已经历经风雨，成功蜕变的彭格列十代却还是瞬间一阵寒意略过，感觉身上鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。安静无话的状态没持续多久，伴随着“kufufufu”诡异的轻笑声，幻术师先生收起了三叉戟，整整自己有些脏污的衣摆，对着正背对自己的总裁大人说：“云雀恭弥，我们分手了。”然后就恢复惯常样子走出已经被毁的看不出原来样子的云宅。沢田纲吉不可避免地去看云雀的脸色，学长表面没什么神情，但是靠超直感就觉得此时的学长十分危险。沢田纲吉张了张嘴，却没想好说什么，如果他还是以前那个废柴阿纲，此时一定已经抱着头大叫起来。最终还是找了个借口快速远离了心情十分不美丽的自然灾害学长。  
不过走出了很远，还是感觉怪怪的，明明是想追出去的，为什么要任骸走掉呢？  
走出云宅，重获自由身的彭格列雾守六道骸先生一脸咬牙切齿笑容，呵呵，走到这步，是你逼我的！我也不是缺了你云雀恭弥就不能活！永远都在独断专行，我可没你想的那么听话。这样想着的六道骸先生就走回了自己的雾宅。  
当时置办宅邸的时候，黑曜确实已经破败到没办法继续住了，看着围在自己身边那群孩子，可爱的库洛姆，犬和千种，还有不让人省心的弗兰，想着怎么样也要让这群小家伙有个家，能遮风避雨，不必跟着自己风餐露宿。就索性把大部分积蓄拿出来，买下了这个离市区有些偏远，但是面积不小的宅子。他和小家伙们一起在这个宅子里生活了几年，直到和云雀搬在一起以后才离开这里，现下弗兰也跟着瓦力安的全员一起住在了意大利，所以现在宅子里就只有犬，千种和库洛姆。哼哼，多像以前在黑曜，那样的日子，还真是有点怀念。  
他回到家里，发现库洛姆跟着山本武出任务去了，犬和千种都在家，千种在看书，犬在握着手机打游戏。听见门口的响动，以为是库洛姆回家的二人平淡的道一声：“欢迎回来。”却被余光里瞥到的骸大人吓了一跳。衣服脏了，还有几处像是被利器划破，常常精神抖擞的凤梨发型此时挽的松松，好像马上就要散开了，状态看起来也不算好，疲惫不堪，心情沉郁的样子。犬立刻就跳了起来，急忙问，骸大人是遭受了谁的暗算？千种在一旁扶了扶眼镜，没说话，但眼镜下的眼神也是写满了疑惑。骸摆摆手说，没什么，和云雀恭弥打了一架，我先去洗澡。就走进了浴室。  
云守和雾守大打一架并且当场决裂的消息不到半天就传遍了整个彭格列家族，甚至连远在意大利的瓦力安都收到了消息。弗兰打来视讯的时候，骸已经把自己收拾妥当，准备找点事情做不至于一刻不停的想起云雀恭弥。  
“师父啊，听说那个外表凶巴巴却非常有一颗童心的云守先生终于发现了你是一颗凤梨而不是什么小动物，而把你甩了。”弗兰面无表情地挖苦着六道骸，怨气无处发泄快要实体化的骸强忍住把屏幕打烂的冲动面带笑容地纠正道：“首先，是我把他甩了，其次，你对师父这么不恭敬，小心我下次见到你把你送去地狱轮回哦！”听到要被修理的弗兰却一脸失望的说：“师父居然这么硬气的吗？啊啊啊，要输给白痴王子前辈了。”骸就见到屏幕那边钻出一脸嬉笑的贝尔菲戈尔揪住弗兰的脸蛋揉来揉去，来纠正自家毫无口德的徒弟叫的恶劣外号。叹了一口气感叹永远长不大的孩子，“voi!”正准备关掉通讯屏幕的骸被突如其来的巨大声音吓得一抖。屏幕上斯库瓦罗走过来把还在闹的贝尔和弗兰推到一边，露出一个苦恼的表情，然后把打来视讯的真实意图阐述清楚了。  
瓦力安正在进行中的暗杀任务目标是一个颇有功力的幻术师，弗兰和贝尔执行了一次暗杀，却被能力更高一筹的幻术师提前发觉，跑了个无影无踪。他这个小徒弟虽说确实是个天才，到底年纪不大，这次的任务只能由六道骸从旁协助，顺便帮弗兰补补课。  
六道骸想来反正无事可做，有任务送上门来岂不是美事一桩，立马打了个飞的前往意大利。  
六道骸到达瓦力安总部的时候，刚好瓦力安下属的情报部门传来消息，说目标已经潜逃至巴勒莫。于是六道骸一行人又马不停蹄赶往巴勒莫，直升机直接从瓦力安总部的城堡上空出发赶往巴勒莫。  
那确实是个谨慎优秀的对手，不仅一手幻术能力卓绝，兼具极强的反侦查意识。但可惜的是碰上了六道骸。彭格列雾守骸先生亲自提戟上阵，只要小徒弟和陪同前来的贝尔在旁作壁上观。六道骸在刀光剑影间来回穿梭，一边对付对手，另一边给小徒弟讲解补课，端的是游刃有余，自在风流。最后六道骸选择用自己的三叉戟在敌人的咽喉处一击毙命，以示尊敬。然后叫弗兰亲自把他的教材先生留下来的痕迹清扫干净。任务就被漂亮的完成了。  
回到瓦力安总部的六道骸又变得无所事事起来，就不可避免的想起云雀恭弥，想起他们这么年一起走过的日子。想起他以前带点稚气的脸庞，想到他们一起生活过的房子，一起养的宠物。又想起他们分手了，是他自己决然的走出了那扇门。想想吵架时说的话，六道骸自己都觉得自己说的话伤人，可是云雀恭弥说的话也没好听到哪儿去。六道骸先生为人是有些潇洒的，意大利人天生的对女士的温柔体贴和他本人的神秘不羁的气质也确实给他带来点桃花的，可是他心里有谁他云雀恭弥不知道吗？想着想着六道骸不禁气结。可是仔细想想自己对他那些指控能成立吗？云雀其人是严肃冷淡了点，可是怎么也谈不上自私自大，况且虽然他一向对人凶巴巴的，对自己却鲜少明晃晃的生气。和自己在一起后，甚至连带着把黑曜的小崽子也放在心上，对库洛姆的照顾自不待言，新年的时候犬和千种，甚至是远在意大利的弗兰也能收到他的礼物，虽然是草壁准备的。呵呵，所以果然弗兰都开始向着云雀恭弥说话了吧！  
哼哼，可是话都放出去了，难道现在要自己腆着脸回去道歉吗？这他可办不到。  
晚餐后他被斯库瓦罗叫去完善任务报告的内容，弗兰写的报告基本把大部分事实都囊括了，只是斯库瓦罗还有几个细节问题不清楚要和六道骸核实一下。他捧着一杯咖啡坐在沙发上，看斯库瓦罗在电脑前对着报告打字，他们一问一答，很快就把任务报告修改至完美。瓦力安的这位作战队长干起文职也有模有样，对着电脑一派严肃认真，处理起公事干净利落，一头银发被挽起来束在脑后，白衬衫纤尘不染。  
“所以为什么愿意和那个偏执不讲理的XANXUS在一起那么多年呢？”正在这么想的六道骸不小心把心里想的话说出口了。完了，真是丢人啊～没想到听到这话的斯库瓦罗并没有大声的反驳或者生气，反而是皱着眉头反问他：“所以就因为这么无聊的理由才和那个小子闹掰了？”六道骸苦笑：“确实是很无聊的理由。”“voi—我说你们这些小子总是这么任性，这样不懂得珍惜。”没想到他这个反应的六道骸kufufufu的轻笑起来，还问他有何见解。“你没试过等待吧。什么也不做，单纯的等一个人。你没试过，所以不知道有多煎熬。”“不懂珍惜的人是会受到惩罚的。”“恐怕你也不是真的受不了吧。”  
六道骸一言不发，还是抱着那杯咖啡若有所思，他听懂了斯库瓦罗的话，也确实像他所说，他压根不是真的受不了云雀恭弥的霸道。到现在反而当初吵架的导火索是什么完全想不起来了，能记起来的只有他们彼此互相伤害，在曾经的家里大打一架，分手的消息闹得人尽皆知。  
所以，为什么要走到这一步，前一阵子还信誓旦旦，断定自己不是缺了云雀恭弥就不能活，现在的六道骸却开始后悔，为什么要口出恶言，为什么要那么决然的走出家门。  
晚上躺在床上辗转反侧，六道骸还是睡不着，枕头不对，床不对，被子不对，什么都不对，身旁缺了一个人的体温，多了一个人的位置。六道骸开始疯狂想念远在日本的云雀恭弥，开始思考去跟他求和成功的可能性。他这次气的不轻啊～会不会不理我啊。唉，骸听见自己心里的小人在骂自己，没骨气，硬气了三秒就破功，不是说缺了他也能活吗？  
虽然骨气很重要，但是那么有骨气的痛苦的活着有什么好的？比起有骨气还是有云雀恭弥更好，对吧！至少不会彻夜难眠，也不会心里难安。  
第二天早上六道骸就迫不及待的乘坐最早的航班回日本了。落地机场，六道骸就开始因为马上要见到云雀恭弥而开心起来，但同时又开始思考到时候见了云雀恭弥被他铁青着一张脸从办公室里赶出来的可能性有多大。  
到了的时候，果然看见那个人在办公桌前认真做事，看到他进门就抬起头来看着他。  
“对不起。”  
“对不起。”  
两道声音同时响起，六道骸面上一愣，却还是接着说下去：“抱歉，那天说了很伤人的话，还做了很过分的事情。”  
“我也有错，我也应该向你道歉。”  
“恭弥，复合吧，没有你的日子我真的一天也过不下去了。”  
听到这话的云雀恭弥一挑眉：“你说分手我都没有同意，你以为这个家都是你说了算吗？”  
听到他拿自己曾经说过的话来噎自己，六道骸就知道云雀恭弥不生气了，但同时又因为他的行为的孩子气忍不住发笑。看见他笑的云雀也忍不住笑了起来，凑过来用额头抵住他的额头，给了他见面后第一个拥抱。  
终于彭格列总部解开了这段时间以来的低气压，人人都松了口气，尤其是彭格列十代首领。


End file.
